


your affection

by ryusekai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, my contribution to the setleth tag LOL, seteth is a worried bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryusekai/pseuds/ryusekai
Summary: byleth just wants to hold hands with seteth, but he has his doubts about his recent new relationship.





	your affection

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a super quick cute Seteth and Byleth fanfic!!! I wrote this at 9AM lol but I hope you enjoy!!!

Seteth was not one for public display of affection. He cringed into the sun whenever he saw a couple of students kids in the hallways, which led to him scolding them about keeping their personal matters behind closed doors. But that started to change when he and Byleth began seeing each other. Sure, they did stuff in private, but Byleth was more of a woman of action, rather a woman of sentiment. 

She showed Seteth her affection in a varying amount of ways, first starting off very mild. She would hold his hand whenever they were walking together in the monastery, always giving his hand a tight squeeze, which he also returned back to her. But oftentimes when there was a mass amount of people around, Seteth quickly took his hand away and virtually had it plastered at his side. Every time this happened, Byleth gave Seteth an odd look, confused every time. Even when she gave him a small peck on the cheek, he looked around the halls to make sure no one was there to see. Did she do something wrong? Was her grip too tight? She wanted to know why the smallest sight of affection almost repulsed him, when it came to being out and about.

Byleth found herself in front of Seteth’s office, his door was opened a tiny bit. She knocked lightly until she heard a clear, “Come in.” She popped her head through the doorway, showing Seteth a small, but warm smile. When Seteth knew who it was, he too smiled back at her, as he set down the pile of paperwork he was currently preoccupied with.

“Hello, my dear.” Seteth greeted softly.  
“Care to take a break and join me for a little stroll around the monastery?” Byleth asked, “if you’re not too busy.”  
Seteth nodded as he gathered the pile of papers onto his desk and stood up, “I do believe a nice break is in order for me, so I shall join you.”

As they began their walk, Byleth tried to make a bit of small talk with Seteth, which was a bit unusual for her. She was not the one who usually initiated the conversation. Oftentimes, Seteth wanted to know how her day has been going, how her students are fairing, what she is planning for the next mission, and so on. Seteth enjoyed talking to her, as he found her voice quite soothing. He found himself very lucky to hear her speak with more eloquence and have conversations with her, while some people in the monastery have never heard her voice before.

“So, how has your day been going?” She asked, somewhat deadpan.  
“Very well, thank you for asking. Just the usual workload from Lady Rhea amongst my duties around the cathedral, so nothing too jarring.” Byleth nodded, knowing that sometime before their walk ended, she wanted to know why Seteth did not like being affectionate in public.

She scratched her head, trying to think of something else to talk about to alleviate the topic. While she was a more straightforward person, Byleth knew this was something a bit more difficult to be straightforward with. Being in this new relationship was nonetheless wonderful for her and Seteth, but she was feeling certain ways she’d never felt before, and sometimes it scared her because it felt so foreign. She never thought that she would be in this situation, from her former life of being a mercenary, and finding love was definitely not in the cards for her. But love finds ways in the most peculiar places, so she had found out.

The two of them found their way in the cathedral, it was quite vacant at this hour, seeing that it was nearing lunchtime. Byleth thought this was the perfect opportunity to drop the question and have them talk about it.

She took a deep breath, “Seteth, I have something to ask of you,” trying to add a bit of playfulness before she went in with the question. Seteth chuckled at her question, as she tried to mimic the way he would ask of her.  
“Yes, professor?” He answered.  
Byleth sighed slightly, “Did I do something wrong?”  
Seteth gave her a very puzzling look, “What do you mean?”  
“Why don’t you like it when I’m being affectionate in public with you? Do I, do I repulse you while doing that?” Her question echoed through the cathedral, leaving Seteth with his eyes wide open.

Truly, he did enjoy when Byleth was being all lovey-dovey to him. But he too was trying to get used to being with someone. He wanted to keep that sort of professionalism when he was around the students, not wanting them to gossip and rattle his ear off with questions about he and Byleth. But he also felt a sense of guilt, leaving Byleth hanging whenever he retracted his affection. He wanted to show his love in so many ways, but his morals about “not getting too frisky in the monarchy” (for a lack of a better statement) hindered his true feelings.

“Dearest, you do not repulse me at all when you show me your love. I, I quite love it when you do…” he trailed off.  
“But why do you suddenly act like touching me is a sin when people are around?” Byleth inquired.  
Seteth sighed, knowing he had to be a bit more specific with his answers.  
“Because… because I feel like I am not worthy for you.”  
Byleth was caught off guard by his answer, “I… what?”  
Seteth chuckled, “You, you are a wonderful being. You are a skilled tactition, your fighting style is incomparable to anyone else I’ve seen, you have a way with the students that I simply don’t have. I thought you’d be embarrassed of being with me, even now.” He looked down a bit, “I am surprised that you chose me over anyone else.”

Suddenly after Seteth spoke, he felt Byleth’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her face was inches away from his as she looked at him with that same warm smile she had shown him countless times before.  
“Seteth,” she began, “I love you. Nothing will change that. I love you and you only.” She stated simply. “You are my beloved.”

Seteth’s face burned a bit as the blood rushed to his cheeks as he heard his lover speak so sweetly to him. The self doubt that lurked over him was now gone, in such a sweet embrace with Byleth.  
“I love you too, Byleth. I’m sorry for being so elusive about this. I promise I won’t keep anymore secrets from you.” He said softly.  
Seteth closed the gap between their lips as he kissed her deeply. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as they both melted, her soft lips up against his. Her lips tasted so sweet, as he smiled into the kiss. Byleth sucked on Seteth’s bottom lip as he allowed her in. She hummed softly at the sensation, her hands roaming around his back and hips. His facial hair made her giggle softly as it rubbed upon her face, which made him weak at the knees.  
“You’re quite adorable.” Seteth whispered, leaving tiny kissing on Byleth’s jawline. This cute, loving side of Byleth was for him and his eyes only, such a privilege that he relished in.

…Only to be abruptly interrupted by someone clearing out their throat. Both Byleth and Seteth froze when they slowly turned their heads to see not only Lady Rhea, but Flayn was also with her. Lady Rhea had the slightest smirk on her face while Flayn’s jaw virtually hit the ground. Seteth’s face was multiple shades of red now, and Byleth sort of zoned out once she realized who their onlookers were.

“I KNEW IT!” Flayn screeched as she pointed her finger at the two of them. Lady Rhea let out a hardy laugh as Seteth’s soul left his body. Byleth just smiled, knowing that news will spread fast via Flayn. She was a bit excited that someone saw, but that’s a tale for another day.


End file.
